An Unexpected Visitor in the Night
by jakefanatic
Summary: Warning Threads spoiler! Everyone's writing their version here's mine. What's happened between Sam and Jack? What's happened to her father? Read and find out!


This story takes place just over a year after Sam's father dies and we're assuming ascends in the episode of Threads.

* * *

A small lamp on the dresser beside her dimly lit the room. Sam slowly rocked back and forth in the rocking chair and smiled contently, lovingly, affectionately at her son. He eagerly suckled on his bottle of formula and stared back at her. He was only a couple of months old but she had come to know him very well having carried him for nine months prior to his birth.

He was stubbornly persistent because he seemed to never rest until **he** was ready, regardless of how tired his mother was. And that was during the pregnancy and after his birth! Whenever Sam had a busy day at work, just as she would sit down and try to relax, he continued moving around in her belly making things as uncomfortable as possible. Then after he was born he would only sleep and eat, when **he** was ready, no matter how long mom or dad paced with him in their arms or tried to stick the bottle in his mouth.

And he had impeccable timing. For example, when Sam was pregnant with him, he seemed to love to kick her…**repeatedly**…on the bladder whenever she had to pee very badly. After he was born, of course, he would decide it was time to eat whenever her and her husband were trying to have an intimate moment. Really, they hadn't had the chance to make love since a month or so before he was born!

Regardless, Sam loved him as deeply as any mother could love their child. She loved his soft fuzzy blonde hair, his huge blue eyes, his tiny fingers and toes, his smile. He had his daddy's smile. That was about the only characteristic he had from his father. Otherwise, he was his mother's son. He even was cursed or blessed with the Carter stubbornness, depending on one's point of view.

"You are such a good boy," she cooed softly, setting the empty bottle down on the baby's dresser.

Getting out of her rocking chair, Sam repositioned the baby with his head on her shoulder. Then she slowly padded back and forth, patting her son on his back. The whole while humming a lullaby song until the air from his stomach finally escaped.

"Oh! That was a big one!" she chuckled. "Your Daddy would have been proud. Too bad he's still sleeping."

Sam kissed him tenderly on the soft spot on top of his head then gently set him down in his crib. After getting him settled and turning his mobile on she stood and watched him. Those big baby blue eyes of his looked up at her and she smiled.

"You know, one day, when you're older, I'll tell you about your grandfather, whom I named you after, and how, because of him, I have you in my life," she whispered while possessively caressing his soft hair. "Now go to sleep little Jacob."

The room suddenly was filled with a bright light emanating from behind her, startling her. Sam quickly turned around, shielding her eyes due to the brightness. Then the light faded as quickly as it had originated.

Sam slowly lowered her hand to see the unexpected visitor. Tears instantly filled her blue eyes as she was filled with a sudden sense of love, grief and joy.

"Mom," she whispered, afraid to speak too loudly, believing the woman before her was a figment of her imagination and would disappear.

"Yes, Sam, it's me," her mother smiled.

Sam put her hand to her mouth as her tears fell. She couldn't believe it. It was her mother, Allison, standing there wearing her favorite yellow summer dress. The same dress Sam, as a little girl, spilled cherry Kool-Aid on permanently staining it. Only there was no stain now. Her mother's long wavy blonde hair fell naturally over her shoulders. Her deep blue eyes were filled with the same warmth and love Sam remembered.

"Well kiddo, don't just stand there, give your Mom a hug!" Allison smiled, holding her arms open to Sam.

Without hesitation, Sam threw her arms round her mother squeezed as hard as she could. Her nose immediately filled with the sweet fragrance of her mother's perfume. Memories of many moments like this filled her mind.

Sam missed her Mother so much. Ever since she was killed in the car accident, Sam wished for one last moment just like this.

"Sam, I don't have much time," Allison whispered, stepping back and caressing Sam's long hair.

"I'm sorry…I…"

"I know, I missed you too. But I **have** looked in on you and Mark from time to time. And of course your father. That man always needed me to look after him. He couldn't find a pair of matching socks or his underwear if I didn't already lay them out for him."

Sam giggled even as the tears continued to stream down her cheeks.

"Where is Dad?" Sam suddenly asked, wondering if he was with Mom or not.

"With your brother. Your father can only talk to Mark in your brother's dreams. As it is, neither of us are even supposed to be here with you like this."

"Rules?" Sam questioned with a smirk.

"Something like that. Selmak's keeping an eye out for both of us."

"Selmak?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"I like her. She's a nice Tok'ra lady. The only lady I would trust to look after your father, as someone had too! Although, I still couldn't believe Jacob had agreed to be her host. That poor man had no idea what he was **really** getting into!"

Both women laughed softly. Then Allison took hold of Sam's hand and squeezed it tightly.

"But he did it for you Sam," Allison sighed. "He loves you so much. I know he was never good at showing it or saying the words to you but he was always open about his feelings with me about you and your brother. You both were his life before and after I was gone."

Sam quickly wrapped her arms around her mother again.

"I love you Mom," she wept.

"I know honey. I love you too. Always have. Always will."

Allison slowly pulled away, looking up at the ceiling. She then slowly nodded.

"I don't have much time left," Allison explained. "I've come to hold my grandson. I am unable to hold my other grandchildren because Mark is unaware of the work you do at the SGC or even what ascension truly is."

"Thank God he looks like his mother!" a familiar voice commented.

"Dad!" Sam exclaimed, quickly turning around at the sound of his voice.

He was standing there, looking down at his namesake with a huge smile on his face.

"Jacob," Allison said in that tone which always meant she wasn't fooling around.

"Sorry, babe," he smiled, reaching in and scooping up his grandson into his arms.

Sam smiled then sighed as little Jacob was placed gently into his grandmother's expectant arms.

"You did a wonderful job, Sam," her father smiled, wrapping an arm around Allison's waist. "Better be careful, he's more stubborn than you were! And I really like his name!"

"Me too," Allison agreed, giving her husband a kiss.

"I **had** to insist that he be called Jacob," Sam chuckled, folding her arms across her chest. "Jack wanted to give him a good, strong Irish name but I won out, told him he could name the next one...unless it's a girl!"

Allison smiled, shaking her head, "Sam you are so like your father! He did the same thing before you were born. Whether you were a boy or a girl, you were going to be named Sam. And he told all his buddies at the Air Force base how badly he wanted another boy, while secretly he wanted you to be a girl."

"Allison, don't tell Sam all my secrets!"

"Jacob…Allison, hurry it up!" came a soft, urgent voice which seemed to emanate from every corner of the nursery.

"Yes, Selmak," Jacob sighed. "She's like my mother sometimes!"

"Jacob, you always needed a good woman to look after you," Allison cooed, caressing his cheek.

Jacob smiled, "So, after all this time, now I find out why you married me…you felt sorry for me and thought I needed looking after."

"You know it was more than that," she teased.

Sam smiled, watching her parents. They were the same way when they were both alive and together. It was a game between them. Teasing each other affectionately, with her mother always winning out right.

"Sam," Jacob smiled, taking hold of Sam's hands in his. "You mother and I came by first to see our grandson, then to tell you that we love you and that we've both made a decision."

"What decision?" Sam asked, as Allison gently put little Jacob back in Sam's arms.

"Sam, as ascended beings we can chose to stay as energy, return to our human form for a short time, or…we can come back," Allison explained, taking hold of Jacob's hand.

"Come back?" Sam questioned.

"Be born again," Allison answered.

"Yeah, I thought it would be a nice idea to come back as yours and Jack's children," Jacob joked. "Just to give you a dose of what it was like when you were little! You were a terror, Sam!"

"But I convinced your father, that wouldn't be fair to **you**," Allison smiled. "You may have married Jack and given birth to his son, but little Jacob has Carter blood flowing through his veins too! You and Jack both will have your hands full! Just remember: be patient!"

Sam laughed softly looking down at her now sleeping baby.

"May I ask…" Sam started.

"Why?" Allison smiled.

Sam nodded.

"So we can meet and fall in love, all over again," Jacob smiled. "Hopefully, we won't make the same mistakes…no taxicabs…ever."

"This way your father can make all new mistakes!" Allison joked.

"It will be better this time…I promise," Jacob said, kissing Allison on the cheek.

"Will I ever see you both again?" Sam anxiously asked.

"Sam, we will always be with you…in your heart," Allison said as her form was slowly beginning to return to energy.

"Don't worry Sam, we'll cross paths again one day, I promise," Jacob smiled warmly as his form to began to also slowly change.

"We love you Sam, take care of our grandson," they said together as they slowly lifted toward the ceiling as pure energy now.

"I will…I love you both," Sam smiled brightly.

Then they were gone. Sam was alone with her son again. But she was filled with such happiness, more so than before.

"Sam?"

Sam turned to see Jack rubbing his eyes and yawning as he stood in the doorway of the nursery.

"I thought I heard voices," he yawned, then slowly came towards her.

Sam merely smiled as he gently took his son into his arms.

"I'll tell you later. Let's go to bed," she said, gently pushing Jack towards the door.

"Jacob's sleeping, shouldn't he be in his crib so we can…you know…"

"Jack, we'll have plenty of time for that later. He can sleep with us this one night."

"Yes, Ma'am," Jack saluted then wrapped an arm around her and kissing her cheek. Then he looked down at his son, who was now wide-awake, "Hear that Jacob! You better learn to listen to your mother's orders! She's way smarter than I am! Super smart even! So smart, she'll make your eyes bug out like this! Then your head shakes like this!"

Sam laughed as little Jacob smiled making baby noises at his daddy's funny faces while they headed into their bedroom. After the three of them snuggled beneath the covers together, Sam watched as her husband fell asleep first, then their son. And when she fell asleep, she had a smile her face.


End file.
